Frozen Guardians
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: What if Frozen didn't happen and the King and Queen never passed away? The King made an arranged marriage long ago for Elsa to marry a Prince of the neighboring kingdom. When that arrangement goes wrong, Elsa and Anna are on the run from a psycho prince, only to get lost in the woods and separated from each other. Full Summary on the inside. [JACK & ELSA] [ANNA & KRISTOFF]
1. Good Things Turn Bad

**Hello readers! This is my first non Avatar The Last Airbender fanfic so go easy on me :)**

**I hope you all enjoy my story!**

**_Summary :What if Frozen didn't happen and the King and Queen made it home safely? The King made an arranged marriage long ago for Elsa to marry a Prince of the neighboring kingdom. When that arrangement goes wrong, Elsa and Anna are on the run from a psycho prince and his father only to get lost in the woods and separated from each other. Both girls are found by boys in the woods; Anna, a mountain man just trying to do his job; Elsa, a boy just like her who was immortal with ice powers. Will these boys get the heirs to Arendelle's thrown back home? Will sparks fly as well?_**

* * *

"Elsa.." a voice whispers, poking her cheek causing the 18 year old to wave her hand, shooing the person away. Did no one understand that night time means sleeping?

"Elsa!" the voice said louder.

She groaned and opened her eyes to see a pair of blue ones above her.

"Ah!" she yelped and heads with the one hovering her.

"Ouch! Anna? What are you doing in my room?" Elsa asked rubbing her forehead and sitting up in the bed.

Anna let out a small giggle and rubbed her arm nervously, "I was wondering, well you see, it's the first day of winter and I wanted to know….if you wanted to build a snowman?" she asked peering into her older sister's eyes.

It had been years since they had played together, not since the incident where Anna's memory was wiped out by the trolls. Elsa still didn't trust herself to not hurt her sister. What if she would stuck her again? "No Anna. You know I can't go outside, do you want me to get into trouble?" She simply says looking away. No, she wouldn't hurt Anna again.

"Please Elsa, it's been years since we've played together. I know we're older now but I miss you. Plus mother and father will not be home until tomorrow." Anna replied twiddling her hands.

Elsa knew it was a bad idea, but she was tired from hiding from Anna, she was tired of being hidden in this room. It was time for her to let go. "Fine. Let me get my boots on." Elsa said with a small smile on her face.

Anna let out a squeal and jumped from the purple bed. "Well hurry up! We don't have all night!" the Princess ordered.

Elsa chuckled as she tied her boots. Her parents would frown at her right now, leaving her bedroom to go play in the snow like a child? But she didn't care what they were going to say. Tying a cloak around her shoulders Elsa followed her sister out of the Castle and into the frozen woods.

As they walked in the woods, Elsa's nerves began to get worked up again. Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea. Anna noticed her sister's expression and shoved her shoulder lightly "Oh don't be such a worry wart, I'll take the blame if we get caught."

The girls giggled as they made it to the woodlands where the ground was covered in a thick layer of show. Snowflakes fell from the sky in small bunches. Elsa smiled and reached up to touch a snowflake that was just an arm's reach away. Winter had always been her favorite time of the year. It was the only time she could use her powers without anyone noticing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something cold hit her back. Turning around she sees Anna grinning while whistling with her arms behind her back. "Oh it's so on!" Elsa says before holding her hands together to form a snowball and throwing it at her sister.

"Hey no fair, you can't use your powers!" Anna called out running away, her orange hair blew in the icy wind. Elsa chuckled and ran after her sister.

Their snowball fight lasted a few minutes before they grew tired and laid down in the snow to make snow angels. It had been such a long time since the two princesses had been together like that, Elsa had truly missed it.

"Tomorrow when Mother and Father return, everything will go back to before right?" Anna says quietly as they laid in the snow watching snowflakes fall gently from the sky.

Elsa sighed "You know it has to Anna, we have responsibilities, it's time for us to grow up and be the Princesses we were born to be."

The time had finally come for Anna to accept her fate, she was going to grow up and help rule Arrendelle alongside her sister, maybe marry a prince, have children and grow old. Never having an adventure or doing anything special in her life. Elsa and Anna would be separated and not as close. But it was inevitable, Elsa would become Queen and stay confined in the palace. Anna wish she would help her sister, but she would always shut her out. It infuriated Anna to no end but never pushed Elsa's buttons.

Anna nodded and let a tear flow from her eye "I understand Elsa. I'm just glad we have this one last day together."

The two sisters stayed in that position as the night came to an end and the sun began to rise. Soon they decided to get up before they got frostbite. "Let's go. I'm hungry for some hazel nut soup!" Anna says grabbing Elsa's arm and dragging her towards the palace.

Elsa was about to reply when the sound of trumpets and galloping horses echoed through the air. Anna glanced at her sisters with wide eyes. "Oh no." Elsa says. Their parents were home early, this was not good.

"Come on Anna, we have to get to the palace. Can let Mom and Dad see us out." Elsa commands and ran towards the palace with her sister on her tail.

"Anna? Elsa?" a voice called out as they finally reached the Palace gate. Their stood her mother and father, the King and Queen, on the Palace steps waiting for their children.

"Mother, Father, you're early." Elsa breathed out nervously.

The King gave his eldest daughter a stern look "It seems so. What I am wondering daughter is why my two children are out in the snow, barely dressed, and out of the confinements of the palace?" he asked.

Elsa gulped nervously and was about to speak when Anna interrupted "Actually father, it was my idea to leave the palace. Elsa had nothing to do with it."

Her father held a hand up "No need to try to cover for your irresponsible sister Anna." His eyes met Elsa's "We have much to discuss daughter."

Elsa held her head down "Yes father."

With that the eldest Princess of Arendelle followed her father into the palace, her head down in shame. Anna reached out towards her sister when her mother wrapped her hands around her shoulders "Come along Anna, let's get you inside and warm."

* * *

Elsa stood in front of the King who sat on his throne, his finger tapping on the arm rest. "Now Elsa, it has come to my attention that you are now eligible for marriage." He begins and stands from his throne "Prince Nika of Valentale is also eligible for marriage, his father and I have arranged a marriage to combine our kingdoms together in alliance. You will marry Nika and rule Arendelle together."

Elsa's eyes widened as she listen to her father speak "But father-"

"No arguments Elsa!" The King snaps "you will marry the Prince, now I expect you to be freshened up by noon when you will meet the Prince."

The princess nodded her head "Yes father." She gulped nervously "May I be excused."

Her father waved a hand away "Yes you may go. Oh and Elsa" he says causing the white haired girl to pause "Keep your powers a secret. Conceal, don't feel."

"Yes father." Elsa says and tugs on her gloves as she exits the throne room.

'Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them in.' she says to herself.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Make sure to follow/favorite! **

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow! **

**Until then readers!**


	2. On The Run

_**Woah I'm surprised by the responses I've gotten because of this story!**_

_**Anyways here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

Elsa slipped on her teal dress and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dress the hand maid picked out was lovely, it had a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves covered her arms along with her teal gloves to keep her powers hidden, and a magenta cape covered her shoulders. She sighed as she began to brush and braid her platinum locks. Even though she was a princess, Elsa preferred to get ready alone, the maids were helpful but she had to keep everyone away from her, so she ordered no one was allowed into her chambers while she was getting ready for any event.

A knock on her door caused the princess to look up from mirror as she studied her face. "Come in." she says lowly.

The door slowly opened to reveal strawberry blonde hair, Anna. She looked beautiful as usual with her off the shoulder green dress, her hair was up in a braided bun similar to Elsa but less extravagant, after all Elsa was the one getting engaged.

"You look beautiful." Elsa says giving her a small smile.

"You look beautiful-er. I mean more beautiful. No fuller but uh." Anna says nervously as Elsa stood to her feet.

"Thank you Anna." She responds.

Anna smiles before letting it fall "The King and Prince of Valentale have arrived. Mother and Father requested for me to fetch you."

Elsa clenched her fists but kept her head up proudly "Very well. We should get going then."

Anna frowned as she walked past her sister whose whole mood changed in less than a second. She didn't know what was going on but something told her in her gut that something bad was going to happen. The youngest Princess followed behind her sibling as they headed towards the throne room.

"Ah King Johans, Prince Nika, these are my two daughters Elsa and Anna, Princesses of Arendelle." The King of Arendelle says as his two daughters enter the throne room.

The King and Prince of Valentale stood a few feet away from their father's throne, three soldiers surrounding the royals.

Johans smiled as the daughters neared him and his son "Pleasure to meet you both. Now which is the eldest daughter?"

'Straight to the point I see.' Elsa thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"That is I." Elsa replies with a fake smile on her face. The King's eyes roamed up and down her body causing the princess to shift uncomfortably.

"What do you think my son? A lovely Queen to rule aside you." Johan said turning to his son.

Prince Nika was indeed a handsome man, he stood tall, almost as tall as her father, his build average size, his hair midnight black that made his green eyes pop. He wore black slacks along with a black shirt and black knee boots. This man screamed trouble.

"I don't want her." He simply states looking at Elsa distastefully "I want her." The prince's gaze moved from Elsa to Anna causing the other daughter to hide behind her sister. He was quite intimidating but that didn't stop Anna from getting angry at the fact he thought she was anyone's possession. She was her own person and no one would own her.

"That was not what we arranged." Her father stated rising from his throne and walking towards their guest, the Queen following behind. The soliders surrounding Johan and Nika went to draw their swords causing their King to hold a hand up.

"We agreed to a marriage between the Princess of Arendelle, you have two, therefore my son has the right to choose which one he wants." Johan states simply.

"Anna is not of marrying age yet and she is not ready to leave home." Her father declared.

"You break this arrangement Isaak, there will be a problem." Johan threatens.

Elsa grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her away from the two angry Kings. If a fight begins, Elsa didn't want her sister to be in the middle of it. Their mother wrapped her arms around them and held her two daughters close. "You dare threaten me in my kingdom? In front of my Queen and daughters?" Isaak yells out.

"You are threatening to break an arrangement we have made years ago!" Johan replies "We will be taking Anna if it's the last thing we do. This marriage will happen!"

"Over my dead body." Isaak says.

"That can be arranged." Johan instantly said back.

Elsa shook her head "No, no father please don't do this!" she shouted as her mother pulled her back.

"Elsa please. Do not lose your temper, we do not want them finding out about your powers." Her mother says quietly in her ear.

"I'll go." Anna calls out causing the entire room to grow quiet.

"Anna no." her father orders.

She turned to the Prince, walking out of her mother's embrace. "If I go with you, will you leave my family alone?"

Nika smiled "On my word your highness, we will never bother your family again."

Anna let a tear fall from her face which Nika rubbed away with his thumb, his fingers felt like ice on her skin, it wasn't pleasant.

"You can't do this Anna!" Elsa called out pulled away from the Queen, yanking Anna away from Nika and putting her behind her "I won't let you do this."

"Give her back." He ordered "This is her choice."

The King of Arendelle had finally lost all his control and drew his sword out before attacking the Prince that caused the soldiers to defend their Prince and King.

"Stop this at once!" the Queen ordered as she tried to stop her husband.

All at once everything seemed to be in slow motion. Johan had his sword aimed at their father and next thing they knew he plunged the sword in his stomach. A scream came out of both the Princesses as The Queen's cries echoed the throne room. Guards of Arendelle began to flood in the throne room "Run Elsa! Take Anna with you!" Her mother ordered.

"Mother I can't leave you!" Elsa says as guards pushed her out of the way, she felt a bit shaken up.

The Queen of Arendelle laid her husband's head on her lap "Go now, please. They're still after you two. Just leave."

Frightened for her sister's life, Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and led her out of the chaotic throne room. No one seemed to notice they escaped.

"We're going to be okay Anna, we're going to be okay." The eldest sister says while trying to comfort her sobbing sister.

They were now out of the Arendelle Palace and running throw the stables "Come on Anna. We have to keep going."

Anna wiped her blurry eyes and ran as fast as she could behind Elsa. They were going to make it.

"FIND HER!" Nika's voice echoes through the air. Seems like they brought more than three soldiers along with them on this trip.

The two princesses had finally made it into the snowy woods. "Hurry Anna, they could be behind us for all we know." Glancing behind them Elsa noticed their foot trails in the snow, with a wave of her hand she created a fresh sheet of snow to blanket the ground covering their trail.

Not realizing where she was going, Elsa stepped over a snow cover ledge causing her to slip and fall down, Anna falling behind her.

She slid down the snowy hill, her screams the only sound in the wood.

When she landed at the bottom of the hill she was once again surrounded by trees. "Anna?" she asked getting onto her feet, only to be met with silence.

"Anna where are you!?" she screams into the air.

"Anna!" Tears were snow streaming down her face as she lands on her knees, her hands covering her face.

The snowstorm began to grown, howling winds roaring loudly resembling the cries of the Snow Princess.

* * *

**_Poor Elsa and Anna :(_**

**_Next chapter we'll have some of Jack Frost and Kristoff :)_**

**_Until then readers! :D_**


	3. Rescued

_**Heres the next chapter!**_

_**You guys are really awesome! I love all the responses I am getting from this story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jack Frost wasn't normally a bitter person, but on this particular day he was pissed. It was one of those days where he would grow angry with Manny, the man on the moon, for giving him this power. What good would these powers be if no one could see him?

But then again, he's thankful that no one could see him. For 200 hundred years he has watched people change and adapt, they were nothing but backstabbers, thieves, and spineless bastards.

Now he just sounds bitter. Then again…..

The only people who Jack Frost could tolerate were children. Children loved to have fun and were so innocent Jack spent most of his time around them, according to Bunnymund he was starting to act like a child, which he didn't mind. He grew attached to all children and wouldn't mind helping them out once in a while, even if they couldn't see him.

Now he was mindlessly flying through the air, he didn't really know where he was, Norway maybe? The sounds of crying caused him to stop in the air and listen. "Wind, take me down." He commands, as quick as the words left his mouth, he was taken down to the snowy ground.

"Whoa!" he cried out as the wind grew stronger where he was taken off his feet. That wasn't his powers. If it wasn't him, then who was it?

Glancing around he saw a platinum blonde hair girl on her knees. He cautiously approached the girl "Aw man, wonder what got her down." He says to himself planting his staff on the ground and leaning on it while crossing his arms, his blue eyes watching the crying girl. She seemed what 18, 19? Who knows but by his frost powers was she gorgeous, at least from what he could see she was.

"Who said that?" The girl said looking up from her hands, she glanced around and her eyes widened as she saw the strange boy staring at her.

"Man I must be going crazy because I think this girl can see me." He says while scratching the back of his head.

"Who are you?" she asked getting onto her feet, her eyes never leaving his.

"Wait." He says leaning away from his staff "you can see me?"

She nodded her head while raising an eyebrow "Of course I can."

Jack grinned and did a little happy dance "She can see! She can see! God that's fantastic!"

The girl started to back away "Okay, well I'm just going to leave you here…"

He stopped and quickly ran up to the girl "Wait, please. It's just, no one can ever see me, you're the first person to."

She rose an eye "Why not?"

Jack scratched the back of his head "It's a long story." He admits.

Elsa nodded her head, as much as she wanted to sit and listen to this white haired boy's story, she really needed to go home. "Well it was nice to meet you…" she trailed off not know his name.

He smirked "Jack, Jack frost."

"Jack Frost" she repeats "but I really have to go." With that Elsa started into the forest, she didn't really know where she was going but she was going to find her sister if it was the last thing she did. Anna was her main priority, she couldn't let Nika get her.

Jack frowned and used the wind to lift him into the air "Wait, where are you going?" he asked leaning on his side, his fist holding his head up, elbow pointed towards the ground.

Elsa was going to respond when her eyes widened at the sight of the flying boy "You're flying!" she exclaimed.

Jack gave her a pointed look "Really? I didn't know that!"

The princess narrowed her eyes "I don't have time for your sarcasm."

"Wait!" he called out causing her to stop again "Sorry, I'm just used to people ignoring me and the ones I do talk to know of my powers already."

"Powers?" Elsa asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Jack chuckled "Well yeah? How would you explain the whole flying thing?" he asked before a wicked grin grew on his face "Wait to you see this!"

The white haired boy planted his staff on the ground which caused the snow to get covered in swirls that traveled to the trees around them, frost covering the bark, then creating icicles on the branches. Elsa gasped in excitement, there was someone else like her! But how and why was he able to control his powers? "That's amazing!" she exclaimed, a large smile on her face.

Jack swung his staff and placed his behind his neck, his hands holding on "Yeah it's pretty cool, never get old either."

"You're just like me!" she says while he continues to talk.

"Oh and making snow days are ama-"he stops "Wait did you say powers like you? You can do what I do?" His blue eyes widened in wonder, excitement, and playfulness?

Elsa removed her glove "Well I don't need a staff for my powers." She starts off "I was born with these powers."

She held her hands together to form a snowflake that quickly turned into a snowball. "Amazing!" Jack says, leaning closer to examine her work.

With a teasing glint in her eyes Elsa grinned "You know what else I can do?"

"What?!" he asked excited.

"This!" With that the princess threw the snowball at the white haired boy who froze with shock. Elsa giggled and ran away from Jack.

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" he asked watching the beautiful girl run away from his. "Wind, take me up!" he commands.

Elsa watched as Jack lifted into the air and vanished. The Princess grew nervous and suspicious, she hid behind a tree staring at the clearing she had once been crying in, there was no way Jack would be able to scare her.

The feeling of something cold hit her back as she saw Jack throwing a snowball up and down in his hand, standing on his staff with one foot, a smirk on his face. "Gotcha!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes and a war had begun. The two snow royals began their snowball fight which lasted for a few minutes.

"I win!" Jack says floating down to the ground where Elsa had her arms wrapped around herself, a guilty expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning down to see her face.

The blonde girl shuddered "My sister is out here somewhere in the snow and I'm here playing with you. Not that I'm not having fun but I need to find her. I'm sorry Jack."

Jack frowned "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about me, we need to find your sister."

Elsa looked up at him skeptically "What do you mean we?" she asked.

He grinned and floated into the air "Why dear Elsa, I have made it my duty to accompany you on your search for your sister. Who else is going to protect you from the bad guys?"

Her lips lifted in a small smile "Thank you Jack."

"Anytime Elsa. Now come on, we have an adventure to go on!" Jack Frost says, flying ahead of Elsa.

'Maybe not all people are bad.' He thought to himself.

* * *

"Kristoff, why haven't you brought us a girl home? You are passed the troll age of marriage and still here you are playing with Sven." Bulda, his adopted troll mother said.

The blonde haired boy groaned in annoyance as his mother began complaining about the same topic she always does, marriage.

"Bulda, I'm not ready to settle down yet. I like it when it's just Sven and I, don't you get that?" he exclaimed.

"You aren't going to look that handsome forever you know!" she starts as she gets the younger trolls ready for bed "Soon you'll understand why."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and loaded up his sleigh "Right. Anyways, I'm taking Sven out for a walk, don't wait up for me."

Bulda waved a hand away dismissively as her adopted son sleighed away. "That boy…." She tsked.

When Kristoff went for this walk he didn't expect Sven to get them lost in a blizzard, why didn't he ever think things through?

He was going to have to stop and find shelter until the storm passes. He pulled the reigns causing Sven to slow down "Whoa there buddy, come on we have to find shelter."

Sven sniffed the air and his eyes searched around him, in curiosity the reindeer began to move again causing Kristoff to jerk to the side "Hey! Sven what are you doing." He exclaimed earning no sound from his best friend.

The reindeer sniffed again and began to run. "Woah Sven, come on we need shelter." A whine came out of Sven as they pulled to a stop where Kristoff saw what Sven was getting worked up about. It was a girl passed out in the snow, he couldn't tell if she was dead of not. Using a mouth cover he jumped off the sleigh and put an arm up to stop the harsh air from stinging his face. He approached the girl carefully and felt for a pulse. "She's alive Sven!" he shouted when he felt a pulse.

Kristoff picked the girl up bridal style and brought her to the sleigh where he used one of his spare blankets to try to keep her warm. "Come on buddy, we need to find shelter and get a fire going. I don't think she has much time."

A neigh from Sven came and the trio were off into the woods, searching for a place to stay.

* * *

_**I'm not sure what kind of sounds a reindeer would make so I said they neigh? I'm probably really wrong.**_

_**Anyways the idea of Kristoff's family urging him in bringing home a girl was from the song fixer upper, since they wanted Anna and Kristoff together so yeah.**_

_**Oh Jack and Elsa huh? ;) I totally see it! **_

_**Next Chapter we will see what happened back at Arendelle while the girls were running away.**_

_**Until then readers!**_


	4. Bad News

_**I really liked this chapter, it's one of my favorites so far. There are a bunch of important information so pay attention!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Finding a cave was easy but making sure it was uninhabited was going to be hard, mostly due to the fact it was getting dark out, the blizzard didn't help either. Search the ground for sticks, Kristoff made a small torch to throw in the cave, bears or any animal don't hide too far deep, the fire should frighten them a little and warn him.

Taking a nervous breath, he threw the torch and hid behind his sleigh, keeping the girl close to him so she wouldn't freeze.

He was met with silence which mean they were safe. For now.

Once again getting the girl into his arms, he made his way into the dark sleigh, Sven right behind him. He set her down and glanced at his pet "Watch her buddy, I got to get us wood for a fire. I won't be too long." Sven obeyed and laid next to the sleeping girl.

A few minutes later a fire was made and they were safe from the cold. Hopefully this blizzard would die down in the morning.

Kristoff sighed and leaned against a large rock, his eyes found their way to the sleeping girl. She seemed 16 or so maybe older, she was beautiful though, and even he had to admit it. She had strawberry blonde hair that was braided into a bun so some parts had pieces of hair hanging out, peach skin, she was a little on the slender side, and she wore a really fancy dress. Why was a girl like her out here in the wilderness anyways? No one really comes through here.

He was too busy staring at her hair he didn't notice her movement, "Are you just going to keep staring at me all day or something?"

Elsa was beginning to grow tired and the sky was starting to grow dark, she knew they would have to stop soon. "Hey Jack?" she called out.

The Spirit of Winter floated down and gave her a grin "Yes Elsa?"

"We'll need to stop soon, it's going to be dark soon and we're going to need shelter. Not to mention I'm starving." She says stopping in her tracks.

Jack rubbed the back of his head thinking, how were they going to find food and shelter? They were in the middle of nowhere. An idea came to his head and a smirk fell on his face. "You said you're powers were really powerful right?" he asked.

Elsa rose an eyebrow "Yes. But what does tha-"

"Build us shelter made of ice." He says cutting her off.

She let out a little giggle "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Now come on! I want to see you in action." He orders planting his staff on the ground and hopping on it to sit down, an expectant look on her face.

Elsa nodded and stared at the snowy ground before removing her glove. Nervously she waved her hand and thick sheets of ice began to come from the ground. A giggle escaped her mouth and a smile etched on her face, she hasn't had this much fun with her powers in a long time. Jack grinned as he watched the beautiful girl let herself be free.

Soon a small hut was created in the middle of the forest, Elsa even created a hole at the top so they can have a fire and the smoke could escape. "Elsa this is incredible!" Jack says as they enter their small shelter. It wasn't much but it was enough for them to have space to sleep.

She blushed "Thank you Jack."

"Alright, you go find some wood and I'll try to find us some food." He orders walking outside. "Wind take me up!"

Elsa watched as the boy flew away, a knot formed in her stomach. What if he didn't come back? What if he left her to freeze in the woods? She shook her head, no Jack was her new friend and she trusted him.

She did right?

Jack flew through the forest searching for food for Elsa. What would a girl like her eat? Probably anything at this point, besides there aren't many options of food to choose from.

A familiar gust of gold sand flew past him and a smile came to his face. Looks like he's going to be visited by a couple of friends.

On cue the ground began to shake a well causing the trees to shake, snow falling off the branches.

"Jack!" a soft voice calls out. Turning he saw Tooth Fair fly up to him, pulling the white haired boy into her arms.

"How have you been? It's been so long!" she greets before going straight to his mouth "Look at your teeth! Still as white as ever."

Jack gently pushed her away "Yes still white Tooth."

"Ello Mate." A deeper accented voice says from below.

He smirked and lowered to the ground "Do my eyes deceive me or has the Easter Kangaroo graced me with his presence?" he teased.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes "Real funny mate."

Sleigh bells rang through the air and more gold sand surrounded them. "Looks like the rest of our little posy is here." Jack comments planting his staff on the ground, tucking his hands in his sweater.

"Ah Jack Frost!" Santa says approaching the small group, Sandman behind him.

"Hey Nick." Jack greets "So what's up guys, I really want to chat but I have some business to get back to."

"Yeah the girl we know." Bunny says crossing his arms.

"Wait how'd you know?" He asked a frown on his face.

"Man on moon tell us." Santa replies a sad look on his face. "Jack, she is in danger but not only that, Pitch is back."

Jack's eyes widened "I thought we took care of him."

"Seems like the dark one doesn't know when to quit." Tooth says with a frown on her face.

"Well what does it have to with Elsa?" he asked.

"Manny told us a story of a king wanting a princess. There will be war soon Jack and I think Pitch is jumping in to help this king. We must stop him." Santa says.

Jack nodded his head "Okay, just let me take care of Elsa okay? I have to protect her. She's special."

Sandman tugged on his shirt causing the white haired boy to look down, the gold man had a smirk on his face and he wiggled his eyebrows before creating a sand heart above his head.

Jack blushed "No Sandy, it's not like that."

"Aw look he's blushing!" Tooth says with a giggle on her face.

Bunnymund grinned "Looks like little Jack has a crush."

Jack tugged on his hair in annoyance "She has powers like me okay? That's why she's special."

"Wait did you say powers?" Santa says. "You don't think?" his gaze went to the moon that was beginning to rise.

"No" Jack states sternly "She told me she was born with them. She's mortal."

"Maybe, but Manny may have a purpose for her. Fate works in mysterious ways." The Russian man says stroking his beard in thought.

The winter spirit rolled his eyes and picked up his staff "Okay, I have to go. But I'll look out for this King and Pitch."

"Be careful Jack, danger is lurking everywhere." Santa says.

Jack nodded his head "Wind, take me to Elsa!" he commands.

He was going to keep her safe if it was the last thing he did. How did a search for a beautiful girl's sister turn to an all-out war? He would have to ask Elsa to tell him her story.

The Queen of Arendelle sat on her husband's throne, over the past few hours she had changed. Gone was the smiling and happy queen and now was a hard, determined woman who was set on finding her daughters and destroying the men who killed her beloved King.

A tear fell from her cheek as she thought of her deceased husband, how could so much change over a couple of days?

She couldn't think of Isaak right now, she had to worry about her daughters. She knew they were safe, she just knew it. She also had to think of Arendelle's new enemy, the prince and king of Valentale, once that sword had went through her husband, they declared war. But Arendelle wasn't that large of a kingdom and they don't really have an army, so she would have to call upon one of their strongest Allies; The Kingdom of Corona, the Clan Dunbroch, and maybe the Vikings of Berk (though they tend to be rowdy with their dragons in all.) They were Arendelle's friends and she knew they would help after she explains their situation. They had to.

* * *

**_I have decided to include the rest of the BIG FOUR into this story, if you don't know who that is it's Rapunzel (Tangled) , Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon), and Merida (Brave) _**

**_Flynn Rider, Toothless, and other characters will be included as well. _**

**_Not to mention the Guardians; Santa, Sandman, Toothfairy, and the Easter Bunny. _**

**_Pitch is back as well! Next chapter he will make his appearance and we will see more of King Johan and Prince Nika. _**

**_Don't worry this will still be mostly a Jack/Elsa and Anna/ Kristoff story :) _**

**_Until next time readers!_**


	5. Help Is On The Way

**Happy New Years to all my readers!**

**I was on a small vacation so I couldn't upload this chapter when I wanted to. But no worries, this is a longer chapter than usual, think of it as a new years gift for all my new and old readers :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**KRISTOFF AND ANA**_

Kristoff continued to stare at the blue eyed girl, golly was she beautiful. "Well?" she asked causing the blonde haired man to shake his head slightly and rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbles.

The girl sat up, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her head on her knees and sniffled. Kristoff could tell she didn't want to talk at the moment and decided to respect her space but he needed to know a few things first. He coughed to get her attention. "So, um, what's your name?"

She lifted her head and he noticed she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes widened and quickly wiped her tears away, "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Ana, what's yours?"

"Kristoff." He replied throwing in some more sticks into the fire. "What were you doing in the woods all alone?"

Ana sighed "I wasn't originally alone, my sister and I were running away."

He stared at the girl, there was more to that story, though he was still curious about her he didn't want to pry. "Where is your sister and why were you running?" he asked. Can't you leave this poor girl alone?! He thought to himself.

Ana rose an eyebrow debating whether or not she should keep talking about this to some stranger. Giving in she stared into the fire, "A King and his son were chasing us, the prince wanted me to marrying him. His father killed mine right in front of our eyes. My mother forced us to leave from our home in Arendelle. Elsa and I were running when we slipped over a ledge and got separated. I guess I blacked out then woke up here." She concluded.

Kristoff blinked a few times. Run away. That was the first thought that came into his head. This girl had a King after her, a king with an army and weapons. But he stared at her, she was a broken girl who watched her father die and to leave her home. He knew what it was like to lose a parent or in his case, both. He knew what he had to do. Hopefully she wouldn't think he was a creeper or anything.

They were silent for a while. Ana bit the inside of her cheek nervously, she should really thank this man for saving her. Her eyes moved to study his features, his hair was blonde and shaggy, a brown wool hat topped his head, he had blue eyes that looked tired and worn out, he was also thick and muscular and seemed quite tall. Overall this man was very handsome. "Thank you." She blurted out "For saving me." She continued after he rose an eyebrow at her.

He gave his a small smile "It was no problem, plus if it wasn't for Sven finding you, I think you would have frozen out there."

"Who's Sven?" she asked, sitting Indian style.

Kristoff only smirked and pointed at the large lump of fur laying on the cave floor snoring slightly. Ana grinned, he had a pet reindeer, how cool was that? "He's so cute!" she exclaimed "Poor guy must be tired from traveling in the snow."

He nodded his head "Yeah, he did good out there."

Once again they were silent, Kristoff rubbed his knees and went to stand up "Well, you should try to get some sleep."

Ana rose an eyebrow "What about you?"

"What about me?" he questioned.

"Don't you need sleep?" she asked tilting her head to the side, blue eyes staring at his.

"You said someone was after you right?" he replied earning a nod from Ana, "Well we don't need anyone coming in here and kidnapping you, how else am I going to get you back home?" he asked with a smile.

Ana grinned and ran to embrace Kristoff, momentarily startling him "Thank you so much!" she says, her arms around his neck. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing, blushing she let go of Kristoff and took a step back.

"You're welcome." He says before going to sit by a rock at the edge of the cave, his eyes staring into the stormy blizzard outside.

Her eyes followed him and she sighed before laying down on her soft fur pellet. "Thank you Kristoff. For everything."

* * *

_**JACK AND ELSA**_

She knew it, she knew he was going to ditch her. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' She thought throwing her cloak over her head and leaving the hut. How could she trust someone so easily? She wasted so much time doing nothing instead of searching for Ana. She exited her makeshift home and noticed it was dark out, too dark to go traveling, especially in the forest. Elsa sighed and went back inside. Her stomach growled, she was still hungry but there was no use, she would have to wait until morning to find something to eat. With that the Princess laid her head down to sleep, trying to forget about the boy with the white hair.

Jack felt proud of himself, he flew to the closest village and managed to find some food for Elsa, even though he was supposed to go straight to the princesses. But she could take care of herself for a little right? Now all he had to do was get there before she thought he abandoned her or something.

Judging by the smoke rising from the forest, he knew he was close to Elsa.

Walking into the hut with a grin on his face Jack held out the basket of fruit and goodies only for his cheeky grin to fall to a sincere smile. There on a small ice pallet laid Elsa, her body was curled up in a ball and her hands were pressed against her cheek as her head rested against it. Even in her sleep she was beautiful. Noticing her shiver, Jack removed his sweater and laid it over the sleeping Princess. "Sweet dreams Elsa." He says before making his way to the other side of the fire, leaned his staff on the ice wall, and laid down as well. Being an immortal spirit meant that Jack couldn't dream but this time, he wished with all his being he could dream on the platinum beauty sleeping just a few feet from him.

* * *

**_The Kingdom of Corona_**

"Father, mother, you requested us?" a soft voice question causing the King and Queen to look up from the small note they had just received.

Rapunzel and her fiancée Flynn Ryder walked in hand and hand entering the throne room.

The King of Corona stood to his feet and greeted his lost princess and future son in law. "Yes, Rapunzel, Flynn, we have just received a letter from one of the southern Kingdoms and our dear friends; the King of Arendelle has just been murdered by the King of Valentale."

Rapunzel's hand went up to her mouth in shock. How sad, she knew the Royal family of Arendelle very well, Elsa and Ana were lovely girls and one of her best friends, even if they had just met this summer. "How are Ana and Elsa taking this news?" The princess asked as Flynn squeezed her hand comfortably.

The King sighed "The Princesses are on the run, lost somewhere in the forest. That isn't the only problem, Arendelle is going to war with Valentale. They need our help."

"What can we do, Sir?" Flynn asked, yes he was no longer a thief but that didn't mean he gave up his tactic skills, he wasn't made General of Corona's army for nothing!

"That's where you two come in. Rapunzel I need you and Flynn to go to Arendelle to help in any way you can. Come up with a plan before we send any of our soldiers. Flynn I also want you to start training camps, prepare the men of Arendelle for war." The King ordered.

"Yes father." Rapunzel replied "We'll do whatever it takes to help our friends."

"I will prepare some men immediately sir." Flynn said as well.

The King nodded his head "Very well, now go start packing, you have quite a trip to go on. Your mother and I will be there to see you off. A boat will be ready before noon."

With unsure looks Rapunzel and Flynn left the ballroom to prepare for an all new adventure. Hopefully no more magic this time.

* * *

**_The Clan Dunbroch _**

"Oh my." Queen Elinor says as she reads the urgent letter from their allies.

"What is it dear?" her husband, King Fergus asks as he limps towards his wife. His wooden leg clicking with every step.

"It seems like our friends from Arendelle are in trouble. King Isaak has been murdered and the Princesses are lost in the woods." She says summarizing the letter "The King of Valentale is behind this."

Fergus narrowed his eyes "I never liked that man. How dare he murder an innocent man and our friend! We must send some men Elinor. They are our allies."

"Of course dear, but we cannot simply leave the kingdom like this, especially since our little incident with the bears." She states.

It was true, the kingdom had been a mess ever since Merida had accidentally turned her mother into a bear, causing havoc over Dunbroch.

"Well who can we send?" her husband asked.

As the words left his mouth, the doors to the throne room were thrown opened revealing their eldest child, Merida. Her wild red hair with some twigs in it, dirt (hopefully dirt) smudged on her face, and an apple in hand.

"Mornin, Mum, Dad." She greets, sauntering into the room as smile on her face.

Fergus glanced at his wife and smiled, Elinor merely shook her head "No Fergus, Merida still has her lessons. She cannot miss them to go on a mission like this."

"Of course I can!" she exclaimed "What is it this time? Theives? Smugglers? A little child lost in the woods again?"

Fergus grinned at his daughter "You remember our friends from Arendelle, don't ya'?"

* * *

_**Berk**_

"Come on toothless, faster!" Hiccup cried from the air as his prosthetic leg clicked back causing the dragon to glide through the air. He grinned as he glanced back to see his friends attempting to keep up with him. Not so surprisingly Astrid was right behind him, her blonde hair waving through the air.

Toothless makes a purring sound as they land back on the island. "Woo! We did it buddy!" the shaggy haired boy exclaimed as he hopped off his dragon. He petted the black scaly face with a smile.

Ever since dragons had been accepted, life in Berk was perfect. His father finally accepted him, he didn't have to hide his dragon, and he had a loving girlfriend.

"Come on Hiccup! Why do you even bother to race if you always win?" Astrid yells as she quickly approached her boyfriend, punching his shoulder.

"Hey! Not my fault my dragon is faster than yours." He shrugs as he throws an arm around her shoulder.

Astrid rolled her blue eyes "You're lucky you're cute or I would beat you for making fun of Stormfly."

Hiccup chuckled which quickly dimmed down when he saw Gobber approaching him in a hurry "Hiccup, your father wishes to see you."

He turned to his girlfriend "It'll only be a minute. I'll see you in a few?"

She smiled and peck his lips "See you in a few." With that the blonde walked away, swaying her hips which caused Hiccup to sigh.

Gobber belted out a laugh and slapped Hiccup's shoulder "Come on lover boy, can't keep your Dad waiting."

When he entered his home, Hiccup knew something was wrong. He had never seen his father look so upset, a note was clutched in his left hand. "Dad?" he asked.

Stoick glanced at his son "Hiccup. There has been an incident in Arendelle. You remember Elsa and Ana?" he asked.

Hiccup blushed at the thought of Ana, he had a small crush on her when he was younger. Of course mostly because she was the only girl, besides Astrid, near his age. But now he had his girlfriend and would think of Ana as only a friend. "Yeah of course I do."

"Well it seems like King Isaak was murdered." His father continues.

He frowned, now he knew why his dad was upset, Isaak was one of Stoick's best friends. They had grew up together, granted they were from different kingdoms. But Arendelle and Berk have been Allies for centuries.

"Aw man. I'm sorry dad." He starts.

"That isn't all. Seems like the King of Valentale has started a war with Arendelle, also the princesses are missing. I'm sending you and Toothless to help out, in a week we will send our best Vikings." His father said.

Hiccup nodded "Of course. I'll do anything to help them out. Don't worry Dad, I'm sure Toothless and I can help find Elsa and Ana."

A small smile graced on Stoick's face "I'm proud of you son, but you won't be alone. Our friends from the Kingdom of Corona, and Clan of Danbroch are also involved. We will all be joining together."

Hiccup sighed "Great. Merida and Rapunzel, the girls who used to beat me up when I was small." He paused and glanced at his growing form "Well smaller."

Stoick laughed and slapped his son's shoulder "You are much bigger now son. Now go pack your things, you leave in the morning. Make sure Toothless gets rest as well."

He nodded "Alright."

So much for an easy trip.

* * *

_**Yay the big 3 (jacks not there yet;) ) are on there way!**_

_**I know I said I was going to mention Pitch and The evil king and prince in this chapter but I decided to wait until the next one :)**_

_**Hope you all like this chapter! **_

_**Until next time readers! **_


End file.
